Granny Smith/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily_GrannySmith9.png GrannySmith confused.png The Ticket Master Grannysmith.png|Applejack imagines granny smith with her new hip Griffon the Brush Off Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Granny Smith closing bag s01e07.png Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png Defend this crop!- W 4.9659.png Apple family shocked s01e10.png The Show Stoppers Granny Smith angry s01e18.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png YoungBigMacintosh.PNG Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Granny Smith dancing s02e02.png|Tap-dancing Granny Smith. Luna Eclipsed Granny Smith S2E4.png Granny Smith 2 S2E4.png Granny Smith 3 S2E4.png granny_smith_luna_eclipsed.png Sisterhooves Social Big Macintosh whisper S2E5-W5.png|Whisper whisper. Granny Smith S02E05.png Granny Smith Megaphone in Eye.png|That....HAS to hurt! The Cutie Pox Apple Family S2E6.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png|Granny seems to be the only pony that's not surprised. Apple Family 4 S2E6.png Granny Smith 6 S2E6.png Granny Smith 5 S2E6.png Granny Smith 4 S2E6.png Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 3 S2E6.png Granny Smith 2 S2E6.png Granny Smith 1 S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith.png Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|Pow! RIght in the kisser! Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! Family Appreciation Day Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Granny Smtih looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png S2 E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg Silver Spoon Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom Granny Smith Wave.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Granny Smith hi wave.png AppleBloomGrannySmithS2E12.PNG AB_pushing_Granny_S02E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png|Hopefully, Scootaloo's sick idea works. Granny-Smith-Puppet-S2E12.png PuppetSmithS2E12.PNG Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png AJGrannySmithS2E12.PNG Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12-W12.png Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Reading the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png|Hey I found a bit on the ground! Granny in class S2E12.png Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Granny Smith as a filly Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Granny Smith in Old Canterlot Young_Granny_sightseeing_S02E12.png|Taking in the sights at Canterlot. Seeing_Princess_Celestia_S02E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Granny Smith filly hatless.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not much food S02E12.png|Not exactly a hearty meal. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Granny Smtih startled S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith startled 3 S2E12.png|"What was that?!" Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny_Smith_scared_in_bed_S2E12.png Picking_Zap_Apples_S2E12.png Zap_Apples_disappear_S2E12.png Granny_Smith_cooking_Zap_Apple_Jam_S2E12.png Granny_Smith_tasting_jam_S2E12.png Granny_Smith_licking_lips_S2E12.png Granny_Smith_thinking_S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png|Full metal granny. Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|Yeah I'm licking the chalk board. The Apple Family S2E12.png|Applebloom finally appreciates Granny Smith. Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png The Last Roundup Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Apple family2 S02E14.png Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Who put that camera there? Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Big Macintosh cries manly tears S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png|My back! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Applebloom upset S2E15.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png|Eh. I went through worse. Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|He said no deal, banker! Grannysmith makes a bet S2E15.png Grannysmith_makes_a_bet2_S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Granny Smith as new S2E15-W15.png|There, good as new. Granny Smith not again S2E15-W15.png|Ah! I just fixed this fence! Big Macintosh determined S2E15-W15.png|Granny Smith may be having second thoughts. Rarity see weird S2E15-W15.png Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages